op_diepio_conceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Annoying Tank
Imported from DCoW "You're fk'd." -A small sample of its check text. No-one knows where it came from. No-one knows what it is. Is it delirious? Is it pulling the strings? All we know is that it's annoying. Very annoying. VERY annoying. Annoying to the point it steals the best attacks on the Wikia and makes them its own. Oh, and OP. Design The Annoying Tank looks just like the Annoying Dog. BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpRRTIGhO-M Check text (I don't know how to display this): "The real final battle has begun. You're fk'd. ATK: It's over 9000! DEF: ARF" Attacks All of The Annoying Tank's attacks are re-used from another tank on this Wiki, but buffed with some of my ideas (aside from five, just to keep it fresh :D). * Political Correction!: The Annoying Tank will shove all Tanks to one side, gain an Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device and create a Mega Trap wall in between them. During this time, it attacks by popping Portals at tanks which lead outside of the Arena. (Donald Trump + Crackers) * Passive Buff: Once this attack has been used, The Annoying Tank will use another attack but just further buffed. After that attack finishes, Passive Buff stops. (War Machine II) * The Annoying Attack: Will summon an Annoying Dog with a monocle. This Annoying Dog fires Gunner bullets at an annoyingly epic rate. The Annoying Tank will fire Auto Turret bullets at an annoying rate. (Boris The Ghost Butler) * Annoyingposition: The Annoying Tank is faster than a Booster and has a dog-shaped shell which is three times as large as the Mega Smasher. The Annoying Tank has permanent invincibility. (Superposition) (The Annoying Tank's passive ability) * Transcendent Dog Of OPness: Will use another attack but use a different projectile type in that attack. (TBOO) (That one's for The Tidal Wave) * I'm h -- nope, I'm here now: Will warp out of the way of a bullet for absolutely no reas -- oh wait, it lands on a tank at the end of it. (Dr. Lacus) * Overused Sparky Shot: A Sparky shot with 25% more speed, size, damage and annoyingness. (Sparky) * Annoying Shield: Will summon 10 Annoying Dogs that will constantly spit traps for 1 minute. (Trapius (QWT0)) * Annoying Dog'd: The Annoying Tank will gain a Portal Gun and pop a Portal above a tank, warp there and crush said tank. It's too fast to avoid (NOTE: After dying, it will say "You have been Doginated." instead of the regular death screen, and it will close the tab after Enter is pressed). (Original) * Touhou Dodging Skillz FTW: The Annoying Tank will shoot 50 rings of Gunner bullets at an annoyingly TRIGGERING rate. (Original) * TRIGGERED: Will summon a Fallen Booster. Being killed by this Booster will yield the message "I hope you're triggered now :D" and then crash the game. (Original) * JUDGEMENT DAY: It will begin raining Arena Closers. Most of them despawn after two seconds but five of them will aim at a player and then kill them. (Original) * Bark Onslaught: The Annoying Tank's most OP attack. Little shapes which are 5 arrowheads merged with each other in the back of each larger arrowhead, getting progressively smaller, will come in and do 1 damage per hit to every tank in the fight. For every arrowhead, a "BARK!" sound will play. The screen gradually turns to black while The Annoying Tank gets a red aura around it. White particles with red outlines will gradually fill the screen and The Annoying Tank will go to completely black with red eyes. When this is finished (after about 10 seconds), a huge red explosion will shoot out from The Annoying Tank, halve the health of everything in the battle and send those things flying into the objects nearest to them. The moment they hit something, be it the edge or the Guardian, they will die. (Original) Strategy Lose all hope of killing this thing. It can kill just about anything with its attacks. Trivia * You have been Annoying Dog'd. * The most annoying idea on the wiki by far. * Do you get the reference? * The most endgame of all things in diep. * This thing is the god of everything currently present, everything that has been and everything that will be in this Wikia. No-one knows how to spawn it, but it seems to have something to do with a certain tank of immense power but of lower power than The Annoying Tank...